In a conventional independent rear suspension system for an automotive vehicle, each rear wheel is mounted independently of the other, i.e., there is no common rear axle. Each rear wheel is rotatably mounted on a wheel spindle which is, in turn, fixedly bolted to the lower end of an elongate, generally vertically extending shock strut. The upper end of the shock strut is attached to a body side panel, typically by a rubber insulated top mount assembly with attachment bolts. Due to the length and resiliency of the shock strut, the spindle and attached tire are, to a small degree, displaceable in a direction perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the shock strut and are also torsionally (twistably) displaceable about this axis if otherwise unrestrained. In order to restrain this movement and hold the wheel in a fixed orientation with respect to the vehicle frame, there is provided a control arm comprising a central portion affixed to the spindle and outwardly oppositely extending ends, each end being affixed to a bracket secured to the vehicle frame. Due to manufacturing tolerances etc. in the rear wheel assembly, the "toe" and "camber" of a rear wheel in some cases needs adjustment.